Wireless communication networks use multiple optimizers to optimize various settings in a wireless communication network based on events and measured characteristics of the communication network. For example, a traffic engineering optimizer (TE) optimizes the closing rates between nodes of a network and a power control optimizer (PC) optimizes the power levels of the nodes of the network.
The multiple optimizers provide changes to multiple settings at the same time to the communication network. However, the optimizers do not take into account changes to the network caused by the other optimizers.